Num País Tropical
by Polly Evans
Summary: Em um país tropical, onde o céu se encontrava com o mar numa perfeita fusão de cores, sua vida estava sendo reconstruída.
1. À Procura de Um Futuro

**NUM PAÍS TROPICAL**

**1. À Procura de Um Futuro**

Após terminar o sétimo ano de Hogwarts, Hermione não estava decidida sobre seu futuro. Todos diziam que era uma bruxa brilhante, poderia exercer qualquer carreira. Ela preferia ter sido brilhante em apenas uma coisa, ao invés de conviver com a dúvida. Trabalhar na política do Ministério nunca fora uma de suas ambições. Tentou um estágio no curso de formação de auror, mas este também não completava suas expectativas.

Pouco antes de completar vinte e um anos, ela recebeu uma proposta que mudaria seu futuro.

Hermione foi chamada ao gabinete do ministro, deveria ser algo importante. Lembrou-se de como se sentira nervosa caminhando pelos corredores do Ministério. Estava à sua espera um pequeno grupo de pessoas. O Ministro, de ar importante e sereno sentado no seu lugar. Na poltrona lateral do escritório se encontrava uma jovem de cabelos presos e uma pasta preta nas mãos, parecia ser a secretária. Em frente á mesa do ministro estavam sentados dois homens, um o oposto do outro. O de terno claro era baixinho e gorducho, a barbicha caía do queixo imitando uma cascata, quem sabe fosse para compensar a falta de cabelos. Seus olhos percorriam toda a sala com certo deslumbre e nervosismo. O outro, com o terno preto, era alto, parecia novo demais, talvez da idade dela. Este parecia mais acostumado com o ambiente, deu um sorriso simpático ao vê-la entrar.

Naquele dia, os dois homens – que eram sócios, ela soube depois – Lhe fizeram a proposta para entrar na multinacional que dirigiam: _"The Coca-Cola Company"._

- Mas, esta não é uma empresa trouxa? – Perguntou confusa.

- Sim, mas o componente principal da bebida só pode ser feito por um bruxo. – Explicou o ministro.

- É o segredo do nosso sucesso. – Falou o homem mais novo, dando uma piscadela de cumplicidade.

- E pelo que soubemos, se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil que procuramos para nossa empresa, Srta. Granger. – Acrescentou o homem de terno claro.

Ali mesmo, todas as regras de restrição à magia na empresa lhe foram explicadas, o contrato foi assinado.

Não foi difícil se acostumar ao ritmo da equipe, e em menos de oito meses recebeu seu próprio escritório, em um ano e meio foi promovida.

- Você não pode aceitar essa promoção Hermione!

- Ronald, ficou louco?

O casal de noivos estava na sala de visitas da família Weasley, era véspera de Natal. O motivo da recusa da promoção por parte de Rony, foi que Hermione se tornaria a supervisora da equipe de bruxos de todas as cedes da _Coca-Cola_. Sim, isso era excelente, mas significava passar o ano viajando por todos os países que distribuíam a bebida. Um trabalho cansativo, sem muito tempo de folga.

- Rony, eu não vou deixar passar essa chance. Sebe quantas pessoas desejariam...

- Você não vai! Aquele seu patrão só pode estar interessado em você! Porque acha que...

- Ronald Weasley! Seu ciúme está passando dos limites! A única vez que encontrei com meus patrões pessoalmente foi no ministério. Ganhei a promoção por mérito! Porque _eu_ mereci, Rony. – Esta última frase foi dita entre dentes, pausadamente e com incredulidade.

Por alguns minutos ouviram somente o barulho do silencio.

- Hermione, você tem uma vida aqui, não pode abandonar tudo, não pode _me_ abandonar...

- Não vou te abandonar...

- Você vai acabar com o nosso noivado, do mesmo modo que está acabando com o meu Natal!

- A... Aca... Acabando? – Sua voz saiu fraquinha.

Mais uma vez o silencio.

- Então acho melhor darmos um tempo. – Disse erguendo a cabeça e fitando o noivo nos olhos.

- Um tempo? Porque não termina de uma vez?

- Se é isso que você quer... Está tudo acabado Ronald.

Talvez ele não tivesse acreditado na coragem da noiva porque desta vez ele vacilou.

- Desculpa, mas eu não vou atrasar minha vida por causa do seu ciúme. – Falou sem emoção.

- Ótimo! Realmente ótimo! Agora você está livre pra correr nos braços do seu patrãozinho...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seu rosto ardeu com o tapa de Hermione, o anel de noivado lhe causou um corte na bochecha. Antes que ele se recuperasse, ela já virara a costa. Quando chegou à porta, parou.

- Francamente Rony, achei que ficaria feliz por mim. – Disse baixinho sem se virar. – Me enganei...

Hermione saiu pela porta de entrada dos Weasley e nunca mais voltou. Rony não viu as lágrimas que escorriam quentes no rosto dela.

A aliança brilhou tímida no carpete da salinha escura.


	2. Uma Vida de Propostas

**2. Uma Vida de Propostas**

Por três anos ela rodou o mundo, passando por todos os lugares possíveis, mas nunca de volta à Toca.

Após fazer seu trabalho muito bem nestes anos, ela recebeu uma segunda proposta: Se instalar em um país e coordenar os bruxos à distância, com viagens ocasionais. Hermione demonstrara ter essa capacidade. A proposta foi aceita e o Brasil passou a ser sua nova casa.

Em um país tropical, onde o céu se encontrava com o mar numa perfeita fusão de cores, sua vida estava sendo reconstruída.

Seu subconsciente dizia-lhe que naquele novo país tudo era tão diferente da Inglaterra, que nada a faria lembrar de Rony, exceto o Natal. No seu calendário, o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro fora riscado, não intencionalmente pelo menos. Por tanto tempo passou atônita ao feriado, era um dia como outro qualquer. Ainda se martirizava por aquela discussão passada.

Desde o rompimento, se passavam cinco anos. E nesse tempo, ela mergulhara em trabalho.

Dezembro ali era verão, ela estava em um píer observando o horizonte.

Há alguns dias, recebera uma coruja de Harry. Era um convite para passar o Natal em sua casa. Outra proposta. Sua vida era feita de propostas e oportunidades.

Sentiu-se tentada em aceitar num primeiro momento, mas depois se lembrou que era também a casa de Gina. Toda a família Weasley estaria presente, o que significava... Rony.

Mas como dissera antes, não atrasaria sua vida por causa dele. Não deixaria de ver quem amava por estupidez do rapaz. Cinco anos era bastante tempo. Engolindo o orgulho, pediu uma folga da empresa – duas semanas de férias - depois de tanto tempo em plena dedicação e aceitou o convite.

Em poucas horas, encontraria o responsável pela organização das aparataçõens neste feriado. Em poucas horas seu passado viria à tona, não tinha como evitar, mas ela estava disposta a resolver essa situação ridícula. O Natal tem seus milagres, esse poderia ser um deles.

A brisa do mar espalhou seus cabelos castanhos. Era quase possível sentir o gosto salgado da água. Descobriu que o barulho das ondas quebrando lhe trazia a calma necessária.

Levou a latinha de _Coca-Cola_ à boca. De olhos fechado sentiu a bebida gelada descer a garganta, refrescar o corpo.

Num suspiro falou para o vento.

- Pois é Hermione, é Natal! Viva o lado_ Coca-Cola_ da vida!


End file.
